Meet The D Devil Pirates
by MoonlightQueenSnow
Summary: Most pirate crews on the grand line are strange, but a crew with three captains is ridicules. But it seems to work out. Alive Ace and Sabo. Fem Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece or anything related to One Piece. I make no profit from this story, it is just for fun.

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a peaceful and quiet day on the Grand Line. The Moby Dick was docked at a port in Paradise, the first half of the Grand Line. Some people where wondering what the Whitebeard Pirates were doing in their quiet little town, but most were to afraid to question it.

So excerpt for the appearance of the feared pirates everything was normal in town. Shops just opening and many people just waking up.

However not everyone was a normal average civilian. A tallish man with a dark blue cloak on was looking at the pirate ship with a strange look on his face. Half excitement and half fear. When he detected movement on the ship he took off, disappearing into town.

He walked quickly through the forest outside of town and down to a little rock cave where his crews ship was hidden. He jumped onto the ship and started looking around for his captains. When he couldn't find them he turned to one of the older crew mates.

"Hey, where are the captains. I've got big news."

The large man leaning against the mast smoking just stared at him for a minute before answering.

"Your the first mate, shouldn't you know.

"In case you forgot I wasn't here, how am I suppose to know that. What do you think I am, physic or something."

"Could be, anyway those three are in the dining room."

"There not eating again," the first mate asked with a disturbed look on his face.

" No not this time, just playing cards."

" Fine thanks."

When he got to the dining room only three people we there. Two boys and one girl where sitting around a table playing cards.

The two boys where both tall with well defined muscles. Both seemed to be about 20 years old. The blond boy had a blue top-hat on his head, while the black haired boy had an orange cowboy style hat.

The girl was about a head shorter than the boys who both where the same height, the blond may have been an inch or two taller. She was wearing a a red vest and blue shorts that went to her knees. On her feet where brown sandals. Like her companions she also had a hat, an old strawhat with a red ribbon held around her neck with a string.

She had black hair cut into a boyish style and a scar under her eye. She had a somewhat cute face and a abnormally large smile. She seemed about 17 and had a tomboyish figure.

"Captain," the first mate called to get there attention. All three turned to look at him.

"Hi Cain," the small girl greeted.

"What's going on," the black haired male asked while looking back at his cards.

"We'll you told me to keep an eye out and the Whitebeard Pirates are docked in town."

As he finished those words the dark haired youth stood up with a excited smile on his face.

"So there really here," he said,"just what I've been waiting for."

He turned to his two companions, both of whom had mischievous smiles on their faces, and said,"we'll guys lets go introduce ourselves shall we."

His friends grinned at each other and cheered," right, Ace."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece and I never will. :(

'hi' - thoughts

"hi" - talking

Chapter 2: Getting To Know You Part 1

Marco was busy, not with work or other mundane tasks, but with enjoying a day off. The Moby Dick was docked in a quiet little island in paradise. The Whitebeard Pirates were there looking to recruit and Oyaji seemed to think that this island had potential.

Marco didn't really see what potential could be here but he trusted Oyaji's judgement. The village itself was small and simple, with quant family run stores and children running and playing with nothing to worry about.

Not that he would ever admit it but he found this quiet refreshing. The others enjoyed it to, getting away from the craziness that was the new world. He knew though that after a few days of partying and peace they would all get sick of this place and want to go back to having adventures again.

Thatch had invited him to one of the local bars later that night stating that Marco was too much of a stick in the mud. He had agreed to go but only so Thatch would stop yelling in his ears that Marco hated him.

Marco got up from the grass by the dock where he had been trying to take a nap for the last hour.

'I might as we see if this town has any strong people, got nothing better to do' Marco thought to himself as he walked through the tiny village.

After about two hours of walking he was starting to get frustrated, the only people he could see were farmers and shop keepers, not the kind of people you would think would be pirates. He honesty had no idea why Oyaji wanted to go to this island in the first place, he trusted the man, that was a given, but it seemed that this time he was mistaken.

'Well that was a waste of time' he thought to himself,'i might as well go back to the ship and finish some of that paperwork. Best to turn it in early.'

As he was heading back to the ship a noise to his left caught his attention. He trend to investigate and suddenly a girl ran straight into him and knocked them both over. He managed to make it so that she fell on top of him to keep her from getting hurt.

"Hey," he asked "are you alright, yoi."

"yep, sorry about that, I was looking for my brothers. Have you seen them, they both are strong and cool looking," the girl said giggling a little.

"Um. Could you give me a little more detail and I might be able to help, yoi."

"Sure we can find them together. It'll be like I treasure hunt. Oh, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice ta meet yeah. Who are you pineapple head."

"Names Marco, not pineapple head, yoi."

"OK. So pineapple head, Sabo is my oldest brother, he has blond hair, he wears blue and he has a top-hat. Ace is my second brother, he has black hair, freckles, and he always walks around without a shirt."

'They sound like strange people,' Marco thought,'but my crew isn't any better.'

"Well, come on and lets try and find your brothers, yoi."

"Yay. Treasure hunt."


End file.
